


A Great Vampire

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There was no doubt about it he was a great vampire.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 10





	A Great Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Great Vampire  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 121  
>  **Summary:** There was no doubt about it he was a great vampire.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'vampire' for Nekid Spike's Halloween Prompt Cards at nekid_spike

Buffy’s mouth fell open as she stared at Spike. _Why wasn’t he dressed?_ “Why aren’t you ready?”

“I am ready.” Spike glanced down at himself before he raised his head and stared into her eyes. “I’m a vampire.”

She rolled her eyes. “This is Halloween. You know come as you aren’t night.” 

“But I’m a great vampire.” Spike flashed her a teasing smile; the look on his face dared her to disagree. “And I’m really good at it.”

“But...”

_Oh, he’d almost forgotten the best part of his costume._ “Is this better?”

Her eyes rounded as she took in the ridges on his forehead and feral eyes. Buffy nodded her head. Spike was right. He really did make a great vampire.


End file.
